wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Daemon
Daemon Artist Artist Background Information Creator dinsfire24 Main Attribute he's literally a bio-weapon- Elemental Attribute metal/ice Theme Animal text Theme Color white/red Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5Z7dOG9SuM unravel cover by leeandlie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5M2WZiAy6k natural by imagine dragons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhP3J0j9JmY believer by imagine dragons MBTI Personality text Character Information Age 16 HY Gender male Orientation asexual Occupation weapon i guess Tribe icewing Nicknames monster, demon, creature Goal text Residence text Relatives none (that he knows of *suspenseful music*) Allies none Enemies none Likes fighting, flying, freedom Dislikes being beaten, Sigil Powers and abilities super strong and fast Weapons a sword he carries when he goes to battle Ships he's asexual remember? Quote "Get out of my way, fool." So teach and tell me, teach and tell me the way these things work out Is someone else in me, just waiting to break free? The world keeps twisting; still, it's twisting without an end in sight You laugh and smile at me, but you don't see a thing APPEARANCE hey so how are you doing Daemon is not a normal dragon. For one thing, despite only being 6 (16 in HY), he towers over most dragons, a result of his merciless training. He's also covered in scars, with one of his horns being snapped, and his muscles are thick and solid. Then there's the matter of his armor. Thick would be the best way to describe it. It's also etched with complicated, fancy symbols. It seems to be made of cast iron, and he wears it at all times with pride. Despite how heavy it seems, he is light on his feet, and when he's fighting there's a kind of terrible beauty to it; long-dried blood on his shoulders and tail armor makes it seem spiked, as though tiny spines coat it. In his "rage form", his eyes are pure coal-black, and his scales thicken considerably. His fighting ability increases tenfold, and just when his enemies think he's beaten, he springs back up with a vengeance. And you're standing on the edge face up ‘cause you’re a natural A beating heart of stone You gotta be so cold to make it in this world Yeah you're a natural PERSONALITY Daemon... honestly doesn't have much of a personality. He was kidnapped at a young age, and the gruesome training erased what little personality he had before he was abducted. I'm breakable- unbreakable I'm shakable- unshakable And finally, it drives me mad HISTORY gonna ask a different question: how's the weather? hehe I'm so original also just so you know I'm not sleep-deprived just weird time to fade away for a few lines You made me a, you made me a believer, believer You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from pain TRIVIA *and I'm back! *whoa new format *nice *This will be the last thing *bright colors after this and then this template ends Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier)